


Rough night ahead

by Sweetblackcat98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Hiccup, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Facials, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hate fucking, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgy, Pegging, Slut Hiccup, Slut Shaming, submissive Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetblackcat98/pseuds/Sweetblackcat98
Summary: In season 4 episode 2 ruff and tuff's cousin gruffnut comes for a visit on the edge but whenhe goes to steal a dragon to give to the Hunters to settle some debts he finds more than what he bargained for, in this au of the episode
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Tuffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll/Gruffnut Thorston, Ryker Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time with a lemon fanfiction so it may be a bit muddied hope you like it

Gruffnut had looked around too see if any of his cousins friends were awake but found everything was quiet, when he walked to the stable he could hear some whisper's as he got closer to their club house he could hear moans and pants " gods hiccup your mouth is amazing~" gruff took a step back wondering if you had heard that right, was that? Was that snotlout!? He had to look to confirm his suspicions and not only was it snotlout, it was snotlout, fishlegs, ruffnut, tuffnut and that Astrid girl with hiccup in the middle sucking and on the other three boys cock's while the girls were "helping" each other clearly enjoying the show in front of them " snotlout be quiet we don't wanna wake up our guest?" tuffnut was moaning as hiccup was jerking him off " please suck my cock hic, I can't take it anymore!~"

hiccup only rolled his emerald green eyes and licked and sucked on the side of tuff's shift as he rubbed his balls before wrapped his lips around tuffnut's cock with a pleased humming sound making tuff moan more " so close, hic~" he can see his cousin go stiff and hold hiccups head down as hiccup gulped something down " fuck I love you, hic~" tuff smiled as hiccup played with tuffnuts now flaccid cock " I know tuff~" he kissed tuffnuts cock before going back to the other two as one of the girls started to help him, get back to being hard " tuff think you can go another round with me?" Astrid smiled as she rubbed his cock with a smirk, tuff let out a moan as his member twitched back to life, she lead him to a make shift bed and laid down with her legs open just bit

her blonde hair was down and messy she already had a light Sheen of sweat from the heat, she let out a moan as she rubbed her clit a bit letting her legs open a bit for tuffnut, looking at him she pulled him towards her " cum on tuffnut, get on top of me~" tuffnut rubbed her lower lips a bit making sure she was good and wet so that it wouldn't hurt him or Astrid, his fingers slipped in, Astrid moaned and arched her back a bit, tuffnut smiled and kept going before pulling his hand away before he placed his cock at her entrance, slowly he pushed it in, Astrid moaned out his name as he got it all the way in, he waited for her to adjust to his size, slowly he swine his hips back and forth, in and out her she moaned a bit more before he picked up the pace

Gruffnut blushed looking at the show before him not only did he have information on the dragon raiders but he could use this to get a dragon or gold to settle any of his debts and only he could keep they're secret from getting out and maybe he could even 'dip his pen In the ink well' so to speak, he liked that thought and it would be easy to blackmail them, gruffnut smirked when He looked back and saw hiccup deep throating one of the boys cock's " oh-oh so tight~" fishlegs was moaning holding his leaders head and sighed as hiccup focused on moving his tongue around the fat cock in his mouth with a moan, hiccup then started to rub fishlegs balls rolling them around and folding them as he bobbed his head an rhythmic motion, gruffnut started to get hard watching hiccup deep throat and suck cock like some highly trained sex thrall, gods if he could he would love to see hiccup begging and moaning like the slut he is, gruff liked the idea of hiccup getting pounded by the dragon Hunter's it would get him out of his debts quicker and gruff could make some money too, he moaned and enjoyed the thought before going back to reality, gruffnut watched as snotlout was a moaning mess before hiccup as he kissed and licked snotlouts cock and balls

" fuck hiccup, please hurry ~" hiccup just smirked and started to suck on snotlouts balls as his hand worked on the cock before him " you know what I want~" hiccup kept going looking up at snotlout hiccup had his mouth open and his tongue out ready to catch what he wanted " fine but you asked for it slut~" hiccup jerked off snotlout faster hearing him moan more when snotlout finally came on to hiccups face and tongue " thank you~" hiccup moaned out a welcome and licked snotlouts cock clean with a smirk, snotlout sighed with a smile " so good~"

hiccup got up to go help out Astrid, saw tuffnut happily panting next to her, he could see tuffnut had came inside of Astrid, hiccup let out a chuckle as he got on his knees and put his head between her thighs he rest of his head there on her life thigh looking her with a smile, she smiled at him warmly back and rubbed his face " mind cleaning me up a bit hiccup?~ " hiccup smiled and put his at her entrance licking her lower lips, looking at her for approval, out of the corner of his eye he saw ruffnut kissing fishlegs,he held her by the waist with one hand, he noticed the other was rubbing her maiden hood, she was moaning Into fishlegs mouth as he rubbed her lower lips faster like he was on a mission to make her cum like hiccup had made tuffnut cum earlier soon enough ruffnut arch her back and swung her head back as she clung onto fish legs as she trembled, a clear liquid covered her thighs and maiden hood as she panted with a smile, resting silently in his arms

Gods gruffnut felt his face blush hard watching them when he rubbed his own cock and saw how skilled hiccups mouth and hands were, gods hiccup could make a Fortune if he were whored out but the thought of hiccup dressed in silk and jewels would have to wait till his life wasn't in danger first, rubbed his cock more he saw the way hiccup kiss Astrid's clit digging his tongue into hee as she moaned " gods hiccup, please don't tease me~ " hiccup only moaned and nodded as gruff watched as he licked and kissed Astrid's maiden hood, she arched her back throwing he hips up, hiccup held on to them after some time he began to kiss and suck onto Astrid's clit while rubbing her thighs, Astrid let out a squeal before she fell back down onto the make shift bed hiccup could her heart pounding in her chest, soon enough everyone snuggled up to in the make shift bed, everyone was enjoying the afterglow, hiccup looked at them and kissed them with passion, they had enjoyed the pleasures of hiccups tongue and hands and were panting, gruffnut felt his heart beating wildly in his chest as he imagined the others were pleasuring gruffnut as well and hiccup was panting and moaning for release but he stopped a while before he Came, he heard Astrid pant out " good job dragon boy~"

gruffnut agreed with that sentiment as he continued to watch, till they snuggled up to each other more holding each other in a lovers embrace with satisfied grins on their faces, they got up and quickly got dressed so they could rest in their own beds and not on the floor of the club house " night guys~" hiccup gave them each a kiss before they left, leaving him alone as he walked back to his hut not noticing someone was watching him, waiting for him to be alone hopefully after he gets a plan going, for now he would have to go back to his hut before any of them noticed he was missing or catch on to his plans

as he mad it back to his hut, he walked through the door and put something havey so no one could see him doing his nightly dirty deed, he was smart he wasn't going let someone spy on him, especially now that he had information on the infamous dragon riders and their nightly excursions of sex and lust if anything he would get way with blackmailing them and he could have his own personal army at his disposal but that would have to wait until he got a plan together but right now, this info is what he needs to buy him more time with the dragon Hunters

he laid down onto the bed, rubbing his shift to the image of hiccup deep throating one of his riders was breath taking, seeing the lust burn so bright in those emerald green eyes, he was rubbing his cock faster as he remembered how hiccup kissed and sucked on snotlouts sack, gods it looked like hiccup was making love to their cock's hiccup eye's we're practically begging for them, gruffnut felt a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach, he was reaching his end no soon did an image of hiccup on his knees, a gold coller with fine jewels in it was wrapped around his neck and gold shackles with no chain attached were wrapped around his wrists and ankle, he was wearing robe of pure white silk with a gold chain was snug around hiccups waist as a lustful fire was lit in his eyes he stared at gruffnut, gruffnut threw his head back as he came, he fell into a dreamless sleep he smiled had the last thing he saw before reaching his climax


	2. Chapter 2

gruffnut woke up before dawn to reach the dragon Hunter's boats before the dragon raiders could tell something was up, gruffnut knew he needed to tell ryker or viggo himself or they wouldn't believe him and he'd be hunted down... and he liked his manhood where it is quite frankly, so telling ryker face to face was his best option right now...

he looked around before heading to the dock and getting in to small dinghy, the waters were smooth and easy not rough like he was use to, he liked it he felt so calm and peaceful or maybe it was because he wasn't being tied up at the bottom of a boat for not paying his due's... yea that was probably it more likely, gruffnut reached the nearest hunter boat and was brought aboard the ship, the hunters were giving him glares before one dragged him off and put them in a holding cell till they reached the Hunter's camp, there he was dragged to viggo's tint, where viggo and ryker were waiting for him there already

gruffnut was pushed inside before the hunter left, leaving him with there leaders, gruffnut felt dread seeing the grimborn brothers eyeing him like a stake dinner, ryker looked ready to crush gruffnut before viggo stopped him " ryker wait, he might have something we need " viggo looked had his brother with a calm demeanor before he stood up and walked to gruffnut, ryker followed and sneered at gruffnut " I don't see a dragon any where, do you viggo? " viggo looked at his brother and sighed " no but information is something we need too and I can only assume truffnut here has it ? "gruffnut gulped before stepping back a bit " yes and my name is gruffnut, sir.." gruffnut was practically shaking from just being in the same room has the grimborn brothers

viggo walked around him, probably looking to see if he was hiding anything on his person, viggo gave a Curt nod at his brother ryker before viggo once again took his sit, gruffnut had let out a sigh of relief not noticing that ryker was now standing behind him, ryker put both of his hands on gruffnut's shoulders and pushed him down into his seat, gruffnut gulped before looked around again " yes, I should probably tell you the information so I can leave... " viggo sat back and looked at gruffnut and then at ryker, viggo began to take a look at his business papers " go on woodnut "

gruffnut felt ryker squeeze his shoulders tight " it's gruffnut, viggo sir... and I mostly just stubbled upon this information last night and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me " gruffnut gulped again till he saw viggo look at him and clasp his hands together " go on " viggo's voice was even a bit but on the inside his curiosity was sparked " will, I was going to steal a dragon like I had originally plan to do when I saw the dragon raiders in their... clubhouse " gruffnut had gotten a bit red from remembering that night, he could still see hiccups body moving and he could still hear his moaning from before, viggo had saw how fast gruffnuts face had changed from and uncomfortable, to blushing and shy just from that, viggo's curiosity was eating away at him now what had gruffnut saw that made him blush so red, ryker saw this and was curious as well at why he was blushing " is that all? " ryker asked in his deep voice, gruffnut coughed a bit

" they were...um... helping relieve each other so to speak..." gruffnut felt his face flushed more just from saying that to them, viggo blinked at gruffnut's words, was he implying that the dragon riders were having sex together?, viggo felt his head spinning in confusion at the very thought, ryker felt everything come to a stop as he replayed gruffnuts words in his head, was he saying that the runt of the dragon raiders, their leader was fucking them?, now ryker had to know more " so your saying he's fucking them? " gruffnut was silent and didn't say a word and was trying to look away, ryker felt his jaw drop a little " their fucking him!? " gruffnuts face was blushed red once again from hearing that

" in away... yes.. " gruffnut gulp a bit till ryker closed the tent a bit more to make sure no one was eavesdropping, ryker smirked at that thought " we'll go on, tell us, what was haddock doing to his dragon raiders? " ryker wanted to know more while his brother Viggo looked a little taken aback by his need to know such a thing gruffnut blushed red more " he... was... uh...on his knees and looked to be..um...very experienced..." viggo looked wide eyed and ryker couldn't help but let his smirk grow wide on his lips " I mean the whole story, we wouldn't want to miss anything, now would we? " ryker couldn't help but want to hear what the ' oh so perfect ' dragon raider's leader was doing to his raiders, viggo was looking at his brother now trying to figure out, what ryker was doing?  
" I was going to steal a dragon when I heard a moan... I followed it to the dragon raiders clubhouse... were I saw hiccup taking three of the male dragon on his knees..." gruffnut was getting more blush from remembering it, seeing hiccup been eyes filled with lust " and the female raiders were kissing and rubbing each other, and hiccup seemed to be very... um...good at what he was doing tell he helped the female raiders and they were very... um vocal... " gruffnut was red now and viggo's jaw had dropped not expecting any of that, he didn't expect the dragon raiders to be sexual active, from the surface they looked like just good friend's but now it seems there was much more.

ryker was grining seeing the weasel in front of them squirm, and ryker was enjoying every second of making him sing,viggo shook off his shock and waved him off " you may go now crumnut " gruffnut just sighed and left back to dragon's edge, where he told them he left to go fishing for a bit, 

as night fall came ryker let his mind wonder into sleep and he liked what he saw in his dream, haddock on his hands and knees wearing a black leather coller wrapped around his throat with a lease attached to it, his auburn hair was damp with sweat and he was panting, his eyes were half open and were blazing with lust, his mouth was clearly in need of filling, but what made it prefect was him wearing nothing but one of ryker's tunic that was clearly to big, to him haddock looked prefect, on his knees looking like a whore in heat " please master, I want your cock so bad~ " he hear haddock whine as he looked into his green eyes and smirked as he yanked his leash for him to come to his master, ryker enjoyed watching haddock crawl to him and sat at his master's feet, ryker smirked as he felt his blood go south seeing his enemy in his rightful place as his personal cock sheath, and he noticed the way haddock was looking at him with lust, ryker was enjoying seeing haddock consumed with desire, he reached down and rubbed haddock's face " dose my little pet want my cock " ryker felt haddock's head nod " please master~ " ryker smirked as he freed his cock from pants and started to tap it on haddock's face " well, go on pet " ryker was felt haddock kiss the head of his cock and suckle on it as he let out a moan, ryker was enjoying seeing haddock take his cock into his mouth as some of his auburn hair fell into his face showing off his green eyes, ryker moaned as haddock worked his cock with his mouth " mmmm good pet " after a while ryker pulled his cock from his new pets mouth " open your mouth " haddock open as ryker rubbed his cock and soon painted his pets face in cum and smirk seeing his pet look so lovely in white.

hours later ryker woke up and got ready for the day, when he walked into his brothers tint he saw his brother face down on his deck and went to wake in him up " mmmm dear go back to sleep... " ryker had no clue who that was but he had a hunch on who his ' dear ' might be, so he shook him awake and his brother looked non to pleased " what is it " ryker smirked and patted his brothers back " sorry to wake you from your dream land but we have business to run remember viggo? " viggo nodded " yes I remember brother " viggo got up and stretch as ryker remembered his dream " we could use what the weasel told us about haddock? " viggo looked at him confused " how, I mean I wasn't even expecting that, how can we use that on the dragon raiders? " ryker smirked knowing his brother didn't wanted to mix sex and business but it was to prefect to pass up " well we can use it against him and get something we both want out of it " viggo's nodded but still kept a frown on his face, hours later the brothers had came up with a plan for the coming week


	3. Chapter 3

viggo waited in his chamber's on his ship, he was told that the leader of the dragon riders was here and was captured, viggo let a smirk grow on his face when the Hunter that told him the good news left, viggo wanted to see just how devoted hiccup was to his friends and to his dragons, he would see soon enough

Ryker couldn't help but smirk when the leader of the dragon raiders leader was captured in the cells and he had finally convinced his younger brother of playing with they're now entangled pray, he couldn't wait for viggo to talk with their soon to be toy, hiccup was putting up a fight as he was brought into viggo's Chambers on the ship " where am I and where's toothless! " not noticing viggo or ryker starring at him, both with lust, ryker wanted to break the little runt for good but his brother wanted him to still be more useful then a cock sheath for them or the camp

though Ryker did enjoy that thought he had to focus on their prey for now, haddock was here and was non to surprised that he was pissed at being captured by the enemy, he did have to give prop's to haddock, no matter what he seems to always be one step ahead of them but now, they have the little runt now and ryker couldn't wait, viggo stood up and walked to hiccup still bound in chains, they look perfect on him, viggo had to remember to have those on him later on

" my dear, your pet is perfectly safe and will continue to be safe as long as you do what we say " hiccup flinched back as viggo stroked his cheek and hiccup gave him a nasty glare " I'm not giving you the dragons eye " hiccup almost felt his blood grow cold as he heard Viggo chuckle and saw ryker smirk, when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders " that's not why you're here " hiccup looked at ryker who was holding his shoulder and was confused by what he said " w-what do you mean " viggo step towards they're pray and put his hand on hiccup's cheek

" we just want to see just how loyal you are to your dragons and your teammates, how much would you give to see them safe " hiccup jumped, mostly trying to making a break for it, he didn't make it too far since ryker was behind him " now, now my dear it's just 3 days out of your time and then you and your dragon can leave and we'll leave you alone for little while, no killing or dragon hunting what so ever in that timeframe promise " hiccup looked at him like he had just grown another head " and why would I believe you? " viggo could see why his dear hiccup wouldn't believe him but it was true to an extent

" because I could just kill the night fury now and let the crew have a go at you " hiccup was taken a back by that " or you can keep him safe and only be with two people instead of 57 people " hiccup glared once again and sighed " and you swear you'll leave my team alone and you'll stop hunting dragons in that time? " viggo smiled as ryker's hands slid down hiccups arms, viggo took hold of hiccups jaw and turned his head and placed a smile bite on his neck making hiccup jump back " yes my dear, I promise " viggo's voice came out almost like a purr, ryker's hands had some how made there way to hiccup's waist just above his narrow hips viggo noticed and shot a look at ryker, soon his hands left hiccup's waist " ryker you may go now and tend to the ship " ryker soon left in a hoff but not before letting his eyes linger on hiccup's body

hiccup gulped as viggo put a hand on the small of his back and pulled hiccup towards him in an embrace, hiccup let out a gasp and looked at him " w-what are you doing?.. " viggo let an amused chuckle

" my dear, this is foreplay, I want to make sure you feel good " viggo placed another kiss on hiccup's neck and he was going to enjoy every inch of hiccup's body " why don't you lose some of that armor my dear, no one's going to hurt you " hiccup hesitantly took off his armor as viggo was admiring the view of hiccup's body, his body was toned yet skinny, a perfect balance of masculine and feminine, a thin waist that has curves but showed muscle, it was a breath taking view over all, especially the freckles that adorned hiccup's body, viggo was going to enjoy their time together viggo Walk over to his bed and sat down

" come now my dear, take it all off, you are my guest after all " viggo smirked at hiccup still standing there as his eyes narrowed at him but did as he was told and viggo was not disappointed at all, at what he saw it was beautiful and he felt the fire is body grow " come here my dear " viggo patted his lap and smiled as hiccup walked to him and sat on his lap not looking to pleased but viggo didn't really mind at the moment as his hand rounded to hiccup hips and waist " mmm perfect my dear " hiccup felt disgusted by viggo's touch but a familiar fire was lit in his body as well, hiccup hated that his body was enjoying the attention it was getting and he was sure viggo noticed, viggo Leaned forward and kissed his neck all over till he heard him gasp and moan " mmmm I should have guessed your sensitive around your Adam's apple " viggo kissed it more loving the sounds that hiccup made while he kissed his neck

hiccup moaned more and bucked his hips slightly as he panted, viggo saw hiccup eye's started to fog with lust, he started to kiss hiccup lips and was happy to when hiccup kissed him back, as viggo's hands rubbed his hips and legs while hiccup started to moan into the kiss, hiccup was pulling and tugging at viggo's clothes wanting them gone " please stop tugging on my clothes dear " viggo went back to kissing hiccup, when Hiccup tugged at his clothes once again wanting them off, viggo let out a sigh and took off his tunic and armor as well " Happy now my dear? " hiccup hadn't noticed how strong viggo's body was, his body was toned and we'll build far better then hiccup's thin body

hiccup's body was starting to heat up more as viggo rolled hiccup over on the bed, viggo noticed how beautiful hiccup's green were and how fogged they were, viggo started kissing his neck again before hiccup started to moaning and bucking his hips " please stop teasing me "

viggo smirked at hiccup's words and rubbed hiccups cock a little, enjoying hiccups reactions " are you sure my dear, I wouldn't want you to get hurt " hiccup pouted at this and kissed viggo's neck and bite him a little, viggo moaned and growled " fine my dear if that how you want it " he stood up and undid his pants, showing off his thick and long man hood and noticed how hiccups face got red with a look of surprise and crawled back over to hiccup " relax my dear " viggo rubbed the inside of hiccups thighs, he loved hearing hiccups moaning " fuck me already " viggo looked down and smirk as of his hands started to rub hiccup entrance " are you sure my dear? " hiccup moaned out a yes before viggo got up and got some lubricant from his bedside table, he walked back to hiccup and lathered his fingers with the lubricant " relax my dear and open your legs "

hiccup opened his legs as viggo rubbed hiccups entrance once again, one of his fingers slipped in and he wore a smile as he fingered his entrance some more, not going to fast, as he felt hiccup loosen up he added another finger and heard hiccup moan in heat " please hurry " viggo led out another growl and loomed over hiccup and kiss his ear, biting his ear every so often as viggo add another finger and went in a little deeper before he touched hiccups prostate, viggo heard the way hiccup let out Shakey moan, he pulled out his fingers out, leaving hiccup looking upset " now, now my dear you'll get your pleasure soon " viggo pumped his cock a little bit as he got into position and positioned his cock to hiccup's entrance

" are you ready my dear? " hiccup nodded and wrap his legs around viggo's hips and bucked, viggo pushed into his entrance slowly, he started to slide into him and paused to make sure hiccup could adjust to viggo's size

hiccup moaned in annoyance at this but waited till viggo started to move again, it started out slow but started to get fast and hot, it was like they're body's were on fire, licking, biting and kissing anywhere they could find, as hiccup felt viggo hit his prostate, viggo felt hiccup wrap his body around his and bit his ear, viggo took that as signal to go faster hitting hiccup's prostate dead and sending a volt of pleasure through hiccup's body, he watched as hiccup through his head back with loud moan, practically begging for more with each moan and pant hiccup let out, he thrusted into hiccup faster till he felt a familiar heat in the pit of the stomach " am getting close my dear " hiccup bit at viggo neck " so am I " viggo moaned and smirked " and I want you to cum with me " he heard Viggo let out a Shakey moan once again " mmm yes please " viggo heard the lust in his voice

hiccup felt viggo's thrust starting to get more rough and was clawing at viggo's back as felt ecstasy takeover " please cum already! " viggo looked at him with a satisfied smirk on his face " may I cum inside you my dear " hiccup nodded " yes, yes please cum inside me! " he rubbed hiccup's cock, they both felt they're climax was coming closer and closer with each thrust

soon hiccup felt his body fill with viggo's hot seed, viggo watched as hiccups body bucked and come to his own climax as well, as they both fell on the bed panting and looking into one another's eyes, viggo could still see the lust in hiccups eyes, just hiccup could still see the lust in viggo's eyes, hiccup rested his hand on viggo's chest

after some rest hiccup smirked and saw the way viggo's cock twitched, he crawled down in between viggo's legs and rubbed and kissed his cock, viggo noticed and looked at him " ready for more I see " hiccup only kissed and sucked and the side viggo's cock earning a deep moan from the man " you really are a trouble maker my dear " he heard a chuckle from hiccup " I know, but I enjoy being a trouble maker, it makes life more fun " hiccup smirked and went back to kissing viggo's cock before started to do that same with viggo's ball's

viggo felt his head spin, he never felt such pleasure before not even by high end women from brothels and whorehouses, he felt like he was going crazy from the pleasure that hiccup was giving him by teasing him with his own need, he felt hiccup finally take in the head of his cock after kissing and sucked the side of his cock and balls, he felt hiccup's tongue swirling around the tip of his member and took in more of his cock at a leisurely pace " please do not tease me " viggo pulled hiccup's head off and went to the edge of his bed " I wanted to make it more comfortable " hiccup got in between viggo's legs again and took viggo's cock back into his mouth, viggo let out more moans as he felt the back of hiccup's throat, hiccup took him in more " by the gods you are skilled " viggo's moan in a annoyance at hiccup taking the cock out of his mouth " thank you " he saw hiccup smirk and lick at viggo's cock " you can fuck my throat if you want, I can take it " viggo was more surprise then he should have been upon hearing that, he let out another moan, he grabbed the back of hiccup's head shoved his cock back into hiccup's mouth and throat

viggo felt as though his body was in full heat, not caring about if anyone could hear or see them, non of that mattered In the moment, he loved the sounds hiccup made while viggo used his throat for his own need and hiccup seemed to enjoy it as well judging by all the moaning, he felt heat in the pit of stomach again, he stood up and started to thrust into hiccup's throat more " am close me dear " he was getting fast and more rough, he pulled at hiccup hair while pushed down on hiccups head keeping him still as he cum down hiccups throat with viggo's body bucking into hiccups throat still, viggo finally released hiccup's head as he gasped and panted with a smile as he caught his breath " nice job mr.hunter " viggo also caught his breath " and you are skilled " viggo cupped hiccups face and pulled him into a kiss, hiccup kissed back with a smile

they both got back onto the bed in till they soon fell asleep long into the night


	4. Chapter 4

next morning viggo woke to hiccup kissing his Adam's apple and rubbing the back of viggo's neck " mmm morning my dear " he moaned as he heard hiccup chuckle

" morning " hiccup felt viggo's hand move to is hips and pulled him close into his chest, enjoying the heat and the morning's afterglow of each other, viggo was enjoying the attention of his to be new bed partner, the way hiccup looked half awake in the morning light was enchanting, the way his soft green eyes seemed to glow with warmth , the way his auburn hair was beautifully tonsiled, it could be the waves in his hair, they way bow and weave into each other, viggo could spend all day looking at him for hours like this but viggo knew ryker wanted some time with their possible new bed mate, and he needed to get some work done soon.

" my dear, I need to get up and I need to do my work soon " hiccup groaned in annoyance into viggo's chest " not yet " viggo smiled a bit as he let out a chuckle " don't worry my dear, you won't be lonely while I'm away, ryker will keep you company in his room " hiccup looked at viggo a little worried at what ryker would do but perked up when viggo placed his hand on hiccup's cheek

" you will be fine my dear " viggo kiss hiccup on the lips and he nodded at viggo's words, not soon after viggo got ready and left for his office on the ship

viggo walked into his office hoping ryker didn't break hiccup, he didn't want to lose the person hiccup was, smart, loyal, warm hearted and a great partner in bed, but he had to much work to do today, to worry about it

Ryker couldn't wait to play with haddock, he could hardly wait after hearing them last night, hell the whole ship could hear them but ryker didn't care, he was going to make sure the whole ship heard haddock moaning like whore in heat when he got here, that made him grin just thinking about what he should do first

hiccup groaned as he put clothes on for today and walked to ryker's room not wanting any of the hunter to escort him there, as he walked he felt like this was all so unreal, here he was having sex with both of his worst enemies, not only that he was enjoying it but his mind stopped when he got to ryker's door and walked in

" hello? " ryker grinned and walked over to haddock and locked the door once it closed, he walked back to the bed leaving hiccup anxious, like he was in trouble for something he didn't do, when ryker sat down and patted his lap " come have a seat haddock " hiccup walked over to him and did as he was told

as hiccup sat on ryker's lap, hiccup felt ryker's hands grab onto his hips and rub them " let's set some ground rules boy " hiccup didn't like the grin on ryker's face, hiccup gulped hoping it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be " rule one, you will call me sir, you say yes sir and no sir when I ask a question, got it? " hiccup nodded feeling some spark in him, a deep desire for disobedience and need to be tamed all in one hit, hiccup bit his lip and groaned a bit " yes sir " ryker liked the way haddock was quickly learning his place in ryker's bed, he was clearly a fast learner

" good, rule two you will do as i say or I will teach you to do as I say and I will punish you " ryker tightened his grip on hiccup's hips as he let out a moan " yes sir " ryker smirked enjoying Haddock's moaning, Ryker could feel his cock growing hard as he held haddock's hips, he knew haddock could feel his cock " rule three, you will ask me before you do anything " haddock moaned as ryker pulled him close and bit haddock's neck " I didn't hear you say yes sir, haddock " hiccup moaned as he felt ryker's hands move towards hiccup's ass as ryker rubbed hiccup's entrance through his clothes " yes sir " ryker was growing more hard and he wanted to play with his new little toy now " I bet viggo fucked your hole good "

hiccup let out a gasp as he felt ryker's hands go up to his waist and pulled him back, ryker saw the way haddock's body had reacted to his touch with a smirk

" now be good and undress haddock " hiccup had gotten up from ryker's lap and got undressed, ryker looked at all the lovely nips and bites his brother had left all over haddock's body, he even had hand prints on his waist and hip's as well, ryker licked his lips, he beckoned for hiccup to sit back down on his lap " come take a sit again haddock "

hiccup walked back to sit back down on ryker's lap and felt ryker's hands back on his hips and rub at his entrance again, hiccup felt ryker slip his fingers into him and pump them in and out, hiccup let out a series of moans and groans as ryker was hitting hiccup's prostate when he stopped and looked at hiccup in the eyes, enjoying the heat of haddock's body and lust haddock's green eyes " please ryker " hiccup bucked onto ryker's fingers trying to find his prostate again when ryker held onto hiccup's hips, stopping hiccup completely and heard haddock groaned in annoyance as ryker took his fingers out of haddock's body

" don't worry, I'm just getting some toys for us " ryker went over to a larger chest and got out a collar and leash, ryker put the collar around haddock's neck and attached the leash to his new coller, ryker was liking the way haddock wore his new collar " now, on all fours " hiccup did as he was told and got on all fours, ryker got into the chest and got something black out of it, hiccup finally got a good look at it and he knew what it was and where it was going and it was going to go inside of him.

ryker walked behind haddock and smacked his ass making hiccup gasp " I didn't hear you say yes sir " ryker slipped into hiccup's entrance again and stretched him out a bit for the plug to go in out without pain, after a bit ryker slowly pushed it in and liked the way the plug looked in hiccup's ass " good boy, now sit "

Haddock sat down as ryker walked in front of Haddock and took out his cock,hiccup was shocked when he saw ryker's cock, it was thick and couple of inches longer the viggo's cock, he had bulbous head, when he started to tap his cock against Haddock's face " go on haddock, suck my cock " hiccup kissed it a bit before he started to lick at the cock before him, when hiccup heard a growl and a hand grabbed his head and held him still " looks I'll have to punish you for disobeying me Haddock " ryker shoved his cock into Haddock's mouth, hiccup looked up at ryker with pleading green eyes for Mercy, he had never had a cock that big in his mouth before even viggo's was bit of a stretch, ryker had tightened his grip on haddock's Head and start to move it up and down, till he reached the back of haddock's throat, hiccup felt ryker shoving his cock down his throat, ryker could hear Haddock moaning with the cock down his throat

eventually ryker felt a heat in the pit of his stomach, he held down haddock head down and came down his throat, he pulled out a little to paint haddock face a bit

" now get on the bed on all fours, I'm not done with you yet " hiccup had gotten onto the bed on all fours when he felt ryker smack his ass again and pull at the plug inside of him, he pulled at it as he saw the way haddock's body would move, ryker finally pulled out the plug out and aligned himself up to Haddock hole, he could hear Haddock practically begging for his cock, ryker knew that anyone passing by could hear it in the corridor, Ryker slipped his cock in, hearing haddock thank him, he felt a grin form on his face, he wasn't going to show haddock's ass any Mercy, he grabbed onto haddock's hip and mercilessly rammed into haddock's perfectly tight ass

hours later all of the ship could hear hiccup moaning out ryker's name and pleading for more, viggo had gotten complaints and went to check it out, there he saw hiccup wearing a collar, bound on his knees in front of ryker with his hands tied above his head, he saw how hot hiccup's body must have been based on all the sweating and panting, viggo rolled his eyes and clear his throat

" brother can you please keep it down a bit, the whole ship can hear you " ryker chuckled and just waved off his brother to leave, viggo did leave and lock the door, soon enough the two had gotten tired and passed out on the bed beside each other, with hiccup still wearing the collar around his and his head his on ryker's chest


	5. Chapter 5

the next morning ryker looked over at haddock and smirked when he saw that he was still wearing his collar, he stroked his waist and leaned down to hiccups ear and bit it waking hiccup with a start

hiccup gasped and pulled away looking at ryker when he was pulled back " mmm, Haddock I think someone what's to play with you " ryker grinded into hiccup, ryker liked hearing haddock moan, ryker took hiccups hand and pressed it onto his harden member " well Haddock, their waiting? " ryker saw the way haddock looked at ryker, he saw how wide hiccups eyes got before he saw lust sparkle in those forest green eyes and a mischievous smile form on his face.

hiccup moved down to where ryker's member was and rubbed it, making sure the cock was extra hard, he heard ryker moan and then he let out a growl, ryker sat up and grab haddock by his collar dragging him to the edge of the bed and placing him on his knees in front of ryker

" well, go on? " hiccup took out ryker's cock and admired his cock once again, hiccup kissed up and down ryker's cock, hearing low deep moans that bordered on animalistic growling, hiccup felt a hand on his head, hiccup looked up and saw the steely look on ryker's face " we both know you can do better then that " hiccup took ryker's whole cock into his mouth and moaned as ryker's intertwined his fingers into auburn hair beneath him, after sometime of hiccup teasing ryker's cock with his mouth, ryker thrusted into hiccup's mouth without Mercy hiting the back of hiccup's throat, ryker watched as his cock was all the into haddock's mouth, not to long ryker came down hiccup's throat leaving him gasping with wild, wide eyes

viggo had gone to bed alone and had gotten up for his work, as he got dressed and went to his office he saw grapenut standing there waiting for him, he sighed quietly " grapenut what are you doing here so soon? " gruffnut turned and saw viggo there looking at him " I didn't know where to go since I got here a bit early... and it's GRUFF-NUT sir " viggo rolled his eyes and walked over to him " and way are you here? " gruffnut fiddled around looking for something

he pulled out a list of thing's that the dragon raiders have been doing around the island for Clue's to find hiccup

viggo looked at it and sighed " you did good keeping track of them " gruffnut nodded, viggo gave a smirking smile and went to his desk " as a reward you can play with hiccup for a while " gruffnut blushed believing he had misheard viggo grimborn " come again? " viggo chuckled at chestnut reaction " I said as a reward you can play with hiccup for a while chestnut " gruffnut blushed and left out the door living a smirking viggo

Ryker cleaned up Haddock's face a little bit and chained him to the bed, ryker was in raptured by the way haddock looked chained to the bed like an animal, yes ryker liked the thought of haddock looking like that, like an animal that was once free and proud now bound and chained to someone else's will, that made ryker feel an primal fire burn in him, ryker walked over and leaned down to Haddock's neck and bit down leaving a hickey on haddock's neck and blind folded him before he left to help around the ship

after sometime gruffnut walked to the room and was awestruck at what was in front of him, hiccup chained to the bed, blind folded, looking like a proper bed warmer, gruffnut locked the door and walked towards hiccup, hiccup moved his head up " viggo, ryker? " gruffnut got on the bed and crawled to him enjoying all the nips and bites left on his body, gruffnut looked at the collar around hiccup's neck and felt a fire build down his stomach

" no but I can make you feel just as good as them " hiccup looked confused before he felt someone bite at his ear making him shutter, hiccup didn't know who it was but he didn't really mind since he was alone

gruffnut kissed hiccup's neck and shoulder as wandering hands made they're way down to freckled hips, he slowly took off his clothes and quickly got back to hiccup, making him moan, gruffnut was left blessed to see hiccup look like a sex slave before him

gruffnut laid him down on the bed and kissed down his torso, feeling around hiccup's body, hiccup enjoyed the hands feeling around his body, hiccup soon let out a deep wanting moan when he felt the man put his member in him " fuck " gruffnut took that as a compliment before slowly thrusting into him, till he quickly found hiccup's g-spot, it quickly turned to passion and lust between the both of them, gruffnut left up one of hiccup's leg and pounded to him, hearing hiccup moan and looked ready to cum and so was gruffnut soon the both hiccup came but gruffnut wasn't there yet, he kissed at his neck and shoulders taking in hiccup's scent tell he gruffnut felt a heat leave his body.

gruffnut panted looked at hiccup and put his arm around him, taking in the way hiccup looking out of breath, gruffnut cleaned up hiccup's body making sure he was taken care of, he soon left an went back to the edge for more spying to do

hiccup was left wanting for more till morning turned to night, viggo had told ryker about taffnut, ryker wasn't too happy about it hearing his toy being used by another person but that just ment more punishment

the two of them walked into room hiccup was left in, they saw hiccup blind folded and chained to the bed looking at them " you know brother I think our dear hiccup needs to be published, don't you think? " Ryker let out a growl " yes he dose need to be punished " the both of them took off they're clothes and walked over to the bed, they got on the bed, viggo kissed hiccup's ear and ryker kissed and bit the other, they both heard the way he moaned, they felt hiccup place his hands around they're necks, hiccup they're hand's all over him, gropping him at him and rubbing his entrance, hips and legs

viggo and ryker could see the lust clear in hiccup's body and the way he was panting, viggo saw the bite marks in the bruises and bit his lip before he kicked hiccup's lips, the two of them felt a spark of burning in them, ryker took off the lease on Haddock's collar, viggo pulled him up on to all fours, ryker took the opportunity to stretch out haddock's hole, viggo and ryker heard hiccup moan into the kiss more

soon the kiss had ended and he was panting, ryker had soon gotten hiccup's hole loosened up to accommodate more them one cock, viggo and ryker smirked as they looked at each other " my dear why don't you start us off? " viggo took one of hiccup's hand and let him feel how hear he was, viggo could only and could only imagine the lust swimming in those forest green eyes, viggo's got up and his knees, hiccup kissed and licked viggo's member, Viggo let out a deep wanting moan as he felt hiccup's lips wrap around his cock, teasing the cock with his tongue

ryker went over and smirked seeing the dragon raiders leader taking to being a cock sleeve so well, viggo took hiccup's mouth off of his cock and ryker replaced it

ryker moaned and liked to feel haddock's mouth around his cock, soon the both of them were ready, ryker had hiccup sit on his lap, letting his cock slip into haddock's entrance, hiccup moan and bit his lip ryker wanted let haddock get adjusted first

" please don't stop " ryker let out a deep chuckle right next to hiccup's ear " oh we're not stopping, I'm letting adjusting you first before viggo goes in " they can both tell that Haddock was confused by that till ryker lifted up both of hiccup's legs

viggo was able to slip himself in and they could both feel how tight and hot hiccup felt on the inside, they both let him adjust once again, soon they felt hiccup buck his hips " please fuck me " hiccups voice was breathless and needy, viggo let out a deep dark chuckled " you have to ride our cock's first my dear " viggo rest of his hands on hiccup's thighs and started to rub them,

soon hiccup did as he was told and road both of their thick member, ryker was held on to hiccup's waist, he could the lust in every pant and moan that hiccup let out

hiccup felt so good he could see stars in his eye, hiccup could feel they're hands on his waist and thighs " can I cum please " they both smirk at that " brother what do you think? " ryker let out growl in hiccup's ear, making hiccup shutter" mmmm I think so, he seems ready " they both let him cum but kept him bouncing on their members till they cum as well, as they pull out moan with lust " clean us up my dear, we're not done with you yet " hiccup moan did has he was told, they had him on all fours, ryker in the front and viggo in the back

" go on dear, please your master " hiccup took Ryker into his mouth

viggo smiled as he slipped in his cock into hiccup again, he started off slow before gaining speed, he lifted up one of hiccup's legs high up into the air hitting his prostate, ryker had haddock take him in deeper hitting his throat, soon ryker was all the way down haddock's throat while viggo went deeper into hiccup's core

soon they both felt the familiar heat in their stomach's, with out warning they both came In to hiccup, hiccup moaned and took deep breaths as soon as ryker's cock was out of his throat, the three of them were breathless and laid down on the bed to catch their breaths, hiccup soon fell into dreamless sleep, they both of them admired the view of hiccup's body together, rubbed,leaving bite marks and leaving bruising hickies on hiccup's body

soon they both fell asleep holding hiccup in between the both of them, ryker dreamed of hiccup being on his lap, wearing tight black leather pants with no tunic that showed off the dragon hunters symbol tattooed on his left shoulder, his auburn hair looked wild, he was wearing a black leather collar with spike's around his neck and letting out deep wanting moans " master can you please fuck me " ryker only say lust in his forest green eyes " mmmmm you're going to make a good fuck toy " he saw haddock smirk and nod " yes master " ryker started to attack haddock's neck, ryker let out a deep moan and bit his way down Haddock's torso

while viggo dreamed off hiccup standing there wearing a long white almost see through pants, with a gold bangled sash wrapped around his waist, he was wearing a gold and white open vest as well that showed off his chest, he was wearing a gold chained crown with small Bangles hang out the sides off the headdress, it Drew focus to hiccups fluffy auburn hair, he was wearing gold armbands, wearing gold sandal that attached at the ankle and his normal false foot was replaced with one more intricate and made of gold, and to top it off was wearing a gold and white collar with gold chained leash in viggo's hands " master " he heard the desire in hiccups voice " what would you like of me ? " viggo smirk " dance for me " hiccup smirked and did as he was told, if he was trained like viggo thought he was and was almost certain of, then he was going to enjoy his new toy

as the two of them dreamed not wanting to lose the new toy just yet but they had made a deal and but they could wait to see their toy again, but for now they were going to enjoy their dreams and the depravity that comes with them


	6. Chapter 6

that morning hiccup woke up to being pulled in two different directions, viggo pulling hiccup into his chest while ryker was pulling hiccup into his, hiccup groaned in annoyance " wake up and let go of me, it feels like your pulling me apart " hiccup looked at viggo trying not to roll his eyes, not to mention hiccup could feel ryker's member poking him in his back, he heard ryker groan and tried to pull him into his chest again " mmm Haddock I think you need to take care of something " viggo let out chuckle and moved forward to hiccup and kissed at his neck, hiccup moaned " something's is more like it " hiccup moaned out as viggo bit and nipped at his neck " ok, ok I'll get up " hiccup sat up and as the other two looked at him go to the edge of the bed and get on his knees " well, come on I'm waiting "  
they both smirked and went over to the edge of the bed and sat down, looking at hiccup on his knees ready to take their cock's into his mouth ryker and viggo took out their man hood hiccup started out rubbing their cock's, they both groaned and moaned at feeling Haddock's hands around they're cock's

viggo felt hiccup kissing and sucking around the sides of his cock, Ryker felt slightly jealous seeing hiccup give viggo so much attention but didn't mind seeing hiccup on his knees either way, hiccup then did the same with ryker man hood, switching between the both of them and giving them both equal attention, eventually hiccup took Viggo into his mouth, he enjoyed hearing and feeling viggo moan and weave his fingers through his hair, when he got to ryker, he felt ryker grabbed his and shoved his men hood down his throat " mmmmm fucking little tease, should we punish you? "

ryker smirked along with viggo, they could both hear hiccup moan from hear that, viggo stroked one of hiccups cheeks all down to his neck " mmmm I believe a punishment his in order brother, what do think it should be? " Viggo purred as he talked, he looked down at Hiccup with lust burning in his eyes, hiccup was enjoying this as much as they were, ryker held hiccup's head still and pulled his cock out of hiccup's throat, enjoying the heat and lust in hiccup's eyes " and your going to call both of us sir or master Haddock " ryker pulled hiccup off the floor and onto his lap, he leaned down next to hiccup's ear " or I'll make sure you take home more than just cum in stomach " they both heard hiccup let out of shaky moan, hiccup bit at his bottom lip and nodded

" yes master " ryker grabbed at hiccup's ass " mmm good boy " ryker smirked and gave hiccup a firm snack on the ass before he put hiccup on the bed, him and viggo both got up and looked at him " mmmm wanna see how flexible our new little toy is brother " viggo grinned seeing hiccup act so obedient " yes I do brother " ryker went over to the bed and got on top of it, putting hiccup on his lap once again " but I get to be inside him this time " viggo smirked not minding being in hiccup's mouth this time " mmm fine as you wish ryker " viggo watched as ryker began to prep hiccup's entrance, they both smirked with pride hearing him moan like a need whore in heat " go on haddock sit on my cock " hiccup did as he was told as he did ryker made sure haddock looked him in the eyes and what he saw was to perfect to put into words, the way those forest green eyes seemed to grow huge and fill with lust, ryker was going to enjoy having haddock come back and warm they're bed ever so often

ryker bent hiccup backwards while he was balanced on his knees well still connected to ryker, viggo got on the bed and saw no discomfort on hiccup's face or body, he got in front of hiccup " we'll aren't going to open up for your master " ryker smirked as hiccup opened up his mouth to which viggo quickly filled with his cock " brother be nice, we want him to come back soon " ryker started to move his hips, slow at first but quickly getting speed, hiccup soon became a moaning mess, he could feel ryker hitting his prostate dead on

" I never would have guessed that the all mighty dragon trainer would be such a skilled sex thrall of all things " viggo wasn't paying to much attention to his Brothers ramblings at the moment but he did feel hiccup wrap his arms around him instead of clawing at the bed sheets they were on " you like being punished don't you, you like getting into trouble " ryker smacked hiccup's ass a couple of times, always hearing a deep wanting moan and seeing how close Hiccup was, they kept at they're pace till hiccup came, they didn't stop till that had they're own climax, filling hiccup from both ends with hot cum, hiccup panted and looked at the both of them, they got up and got hiccup cleaned up before he left, they gave him time to recover from their morning activities

when hiccup could walk better, he got up and got dressed, he was going take off the collar before you left for home when he felt ryker pulled him into his chest from behind, he felt ryker bite at his ear a bit, hiccup let out a moan " I want you to wear that when he fuck you again haddock " hiccup was confused at what ryker ment

" so I wear it home " he felt one of ryker's hands on his chest and the other on his hip " yes haddock, let them know who your master is " he didn't have to look to see ryker was smirking, hiccup rolled his eyes and took ryker's hands off him " I think about it " hiccup looked back at Ryker with a grin, he also blow a kiss to ryker and viggo before he left, he found where toothless was, hiccup gave toothless some head rubs before they left, hiccup still had the collar on in plain sight for everyone to see, he didn't have any reason to, he was sure his friends wouldn't care and he was going to tell them as soon has they land, as they get closer to dragons edge, hiccup started to get a bit nervous before they landed seeing everyone waiting for them

Astrid was the first to meet him and she was not pleased " where were you! " she punched him in the arm a bit, everyone soon gathered around, they took notice of the collar around hiccup's neck " hiccup what happened? " hiccup gulped a bit nervously before he told them what happened to him " so that what happened to me " they were red in the face not from anger mind you but from excitement " so they got to play with you hiccup " Astrid had pulled him close with grin on her lips, she saw all of the lovely marks that the Grimborn Brothers had left on hiccup's neck and possibly his body too, ruffnut wrapped her arms around his waist " and look at all those love bits " ruffnut did love it when someone left hickeys or "love bites" on her, she also did the same to other people like hiccup for example, she loves to leave bite marks on him the most

Astrid admired seeing a collar wrapped around hiccups throat along with the bites and marks that peppered his neck, Astrid knew what she was going to do tonight, non of them minded that hiccup seem to enjoy his Time with the grimborne brothers, they were good with sharing him with each other and hiccup was ok with it, then so were they and to be honest they couldn't wait see if the grimborne brothers were as hung as hiccup said they were, they were been excited to find out, hiccup went to his hut to eat some real food and relax for bit, some hours later hiccup got up and made dinner for everyone, hiccup enjoyed cooking for them honestly, it made him feel good, after dinner Astrid walked with Hiccup back to his hut

Astrid kissed him when they got to hiccup's bed room, they were tearing at each other's clothes, Astrid could clearly see all the bite marks and hickeys that littered hiccup's body, from his neck down to his hips, it got astrid excited to have hiccup all to herself " hiccup mind if i peg you tonight or do wanna be on top of me? " hiccup panted and thought about for a bit " I don't mind being pegged Astrid and thank you for asking " she kissed him again on the lips " no problem baby " she was panting to, she quickly got up and went to one of hiccup's chest that had his sex toys in it, she pulled out the strap on with good sized dildo on it , it wasn't 10 " but It got the job done either way, walking back over she got out the bottle of lube, but before she open it, she put on the strap on before she prepared hiccup with the lube and did the same with the strap on, she was slow at first letting hiccup get a custom to it before they started getting into they're normal rhythm for each other's bodies, they moaned out each other's names and held the other close, Astrid wanted hiccup to cum first so they can both get off and cuddle with each other afterwards

hiccup soon came, letting pleasure course through his body, before hiccup took the strap-on off of Astrid and started rubbing Astrid's clit, she moaned out his name, hiccup brought himself to Astrid's maiden hood kissing her clit making her moan again, he focused on her clit till he started to rub her maiden and felt how wet it was, he gently pushed his fingers in while still focusing on her clit, Astrid soon threw her head back in an explosion of pleasure and held hiccups head close to her main Hood as she jolted, she could feel her heart beating throughout her whole body, she let out shaky breaths and moans, hiccup gather her up and held her close to him, they could hear each other's heart beating as they pant and shake " you are amazing Astrid " hiccup kissed her cheek and forehead as he rubbed her stomach with a smile, she mostly kissed his lips and looked into his eyes, she could only see love and warmth in hiccups green eyes, love for her and their friends, she loved their cuddle time together, she just stared at him with a dopey smile and laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beating and listening to every breath he took " and you weren't so bad you're self "

they laid there and held each other, listening to the other breathe and listening to each other's heart's beat, leaving messy kisses and Love bites in each other's wake, enjoying the warmth and kindness of the other, feeling whole and at one in each other's presents, this is how the other feels with just the two of them, even with their friends around to join in they still felt this way for each other, for their partners, but they knew they loved each other and their partners just as much, they knew each other's bodies inside and out, they knew that other loved them and would love them still, they felt their eyes grow heavy as they laid in each other's embrace, enjoying the warmth that came with each other's bodies as they fell asleep


End file.
